


Царевна-лягушка

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Ещё одни посиделки мстителей с воспоминаниями о былых проделках.





	Царевна-лягушка

— Не понимаю, почему все так боятся быть превращёнными в лягушку! — обиженно воскликнул Стрэндж.

Наверное, лишь Тор с присущей ему непосредственностью мог не только пригласить Верховного мага Земли на посиделки со мстителями, но ещё и, нисколько не смущаясь, попросить его продемонстрировать «тот фокус с неиссякающим элем». Тони кожей почувствовал напряжение, охватившее Локи. Не следовало при нём называть магию фокусами, ох, не следовало…

Ситуацию спас Стрэндж, казалось, лишь шевельнувший бровью, но все бокалы и стаканы оказались вновь до краёв полны. Причём именно тем, что человек пил до того!

Локи несколько секунд изучал свой стакан, прежде чем саркастически скривить губы, видимо, распознав суть фокуса. Тони не сомневался, что Локи теперь сможет это повторить, но тут сказывались преимущества многовекового опыта. Зачем тратить силу, если можно предоставить возможность выпендриваться молодому коллеге, а самому просто наслаждаться вечером?

Неиссякающая выпивка оказалась коварной вещью. Трудно следить за количеством выпитого, когда не приходится бегать к барной стойке или хотя бы отвлекаться на то, чтобы набулькать следующую порцию из стоящей на столике бутылки. Вот и самого Стрэнджа, кажется, пробрало.

— Нет, вы представьте, знакомишься с красивой девушкой в баре, мило общаешься, но стоит только заговорить про магию — бинго! «О, только не превращай меня в жабу!» Словно ничего другого от магии и ждать не стоит. Можно подумать, у нас в любом баре каждый последний четверг месяца непременно встречается свихнувшийся маг, превращающий всех встречных в лягушку!

— Ну а что, в День Святого Валентина было бы кстати! Эй, Локи, может, организуешь акцию? — усмехнулась Наташа.

— По превращению в лягушек? — лениво приподнял бровь Локи. — А смысл?

— Да ладно, вы не знаете эту сказку? Про царевну-лягушку?

— Это которую нужно поцеловать, чтобы она стала прекрасной принцессой? — уточнил Брюс.

— Эх, времена-нравы, — вздохнула Наташа. — В сказке вообще-то царевич лягушку в жёны взял, а целоваться уж потом, когда она Василисой Премудрой стала!

Тони фыркнул, подумав, что в нынешние времена нравы ещё хуже, поскольку в том варианте, который слышал на эту тему он, поцелуи не помогли.

— Так вот оно значит как… — протянул Локи, лукаво поглядывая на брата.

— Локи, не смей! — предупредил Тор, сжимая кулаки.

— Ой, вы только посмотрите, какой он красный! — воскликнула Наташа.

— Кажется, вам есть что добавить? — поинтересовался Стрэндж.

— Нет! — решительно помотал головой Тор.

— Да мы и так все догадались, тоже мне бином Ньютона! — махнул рукой Тони. — И как оно, быть лягушкой? Нет, принцем-лягушкой? Локи, скажи, а ты ему оставил шлем, ну тот, с крылышками?

— Вот где ты был раньше, а? — рассмеялся Локи. — Нет, не догадался! А он в болото шлёпнулся, и поди его отличи от других лягушек. Что мне было делать? Пытаться расколдовать всех по очереди?

— Ну-ка, признавайся, кто тебе помог? — затормошила Тора Наташа. — Неужели асгардские воительницы настолько суровы, что готовы перецеловать болото лягушек, лишь бы помочь своему принцу?

— Так ты правда не специально меня там оставил? — Тору явно было важнее выяснить это, чем отвечать на подначки.

— Ну что ты, — посерьёзнев, сказал Локи. — Я просто растерялся.

Впрочем, за откровенность он тут же поплатился: Тор вскочил, схватил его в охапку и обнял так, что кости затрещали.

— Вот и счастливый конец у сказки! — Тони вложил выпущенному на свободу Локи его стакан в руку. — Давайте выпьем за это, что ли…


End file.
